Abandoned!
by random gal
Summary: Draco Malfoy is chucked out of the manor and who takes him in none other than the Hermione Granger!


Draco was forced awake quite early in the morning by the shouts of his parents in the room below his. Whenever they argued (which was quite a lot these days) they always seemed to do it early in the morning. Perhaps this was so he wouldn't hear them, but if that was the case, it didn't work. Whenever their arguments started, Draco was always awoken to hear it.  
He got up as quietly as he could, and made his way to the bedroom door. This was one of those times he wished his room wasn't quite so big. It took a long time to creep to the opposite side of the room. When, at last, he reached the door, he pushed his ear against it and listened. He could hear his dad shouting, but couldn't quite work out what he was saying. Then his mother, though not quite as loud as his father. Then Lucius again. Suddenly, there was silence. Frowning, Draco pushed himself harder towards the door. He still couldn't hear anything. He knew they wouldn't have just stopped arguing. They always argued for a lot longer than this, then they refused to speak to each other for a while. Then, he would hear his dad storming back up to his room and slamming his door. But none of that had happened yet. It was still silent.

Suddenly, Draco's door swung open, hitting him hard in the face and knocking him down to the floor. He yelped in pain as he clutched his nose which was bleeding fast down his face. He looked up to see Lucius in the doorway, looking furious.  
"Listening, were you?" He asked, in a slightly amused voice. Draco panicked slightly. He'd seen his dad angry before, but never quite like this. He tended to run away whenever there was the slight chance his dad was angry. He'd seen him before; he couldn't control his anger. He usually went for the first thing that he saw, and luckily, that was always an object. Never a specific object, but whatever was chosen would be broken almost instantly. And Draco was just glad that the object was never a person, specifically never him.  
"No." He said, shaking, both through fear of his father and the shock of being knocked down like that.  
"Don't lie to me, Draco." His dad said, in the same amused voice. He was smiling slightly. "If you weren't pushed up right against the door, I couldn't have knocked you down like that." Lucius was looking at his son strangely, and Draco didn't like it. Nor did he like the fact that Lucius wasn't attempting to help him, or that he wasn't believing him. Lucius ALWAYS listened to him. He ALWAYS took his word before anyone elses. But not this time, and Draco wasn't really sure of how to react.  
"I was just leaving to get some breakfast." He said eventually. Lucius looked over to the clock on Draco's windowsill, and then back to his son.  
"At 4:35am?" He asked, smirking more than ever. Draco also looked over to his clock. It really was 4:35. DAMN.  
"I...I didn't know...I thought it was later than that..." He stammered. Lucius sighed impatiently.  
"I don't know how you could have thought that." He said. "Have you seen the size of your clock lately, Draco?" Draco nodded.  
"I just didn't look at it." He said. Which was true. But his dad had a point, his clock was very hard to miss. It was digital, with gigantic flashing red numbers on it. It had to be large, so he could see it from any part of his room.  
"Draco, Draco, Draco." Lucius shook his head. "This would be much easier on you if you just told the truth. I'm your father, you're supposed to respect me, not lie to me. Now, you'll be fine if you just tell me the truth." Draco's eyes were widening slightly in fear. He could see an unusual glint in his fathers eye, a glint he wasn't sure if he trusted. He was suddenly aware of two things; he'd seen just how nasty Lucius could get if he wanted to, and also, the fact that he was still lying on the floor, not a good place to be if he needed to run. He pulled himself slowly to his feet, his dad staring at him the whole time.  
"I really was getting some breakfast - " He began, before his father cut him off.  
"LIAR!" He shrieked, smacking his son hard around the face and knocking him back down to the floor again. Draco gasped. His dad had never hit him before, not even jokily. Lucius also looked slightly surprised, but stepped forward and knealt down next to his son, his eyes still glinting the same as they had been previously.  
"Why...why d...don't you believe me?" Draco asked, stammering.  
"Because you're a nasty little liar, that's why."  
"But so are you, you've lied to the Ministry tonnes of times, and..." He stopped suddenly, realising that that probably wasn't a good thing to say. Lucius smiled coldly at him.  
"Tell me the truth." He repeated. Draco let his eyes drop to the floor, thinking fast. He couldn't tell his dad the truth. He would go mad, and probably hit out at him again. He looked back up at him, unable to resist the eyes that had been staring at him unblinkingly the entire time.  
"I have been." He said. Lucius uttered an angry growl, before quickly putting his hand behind Draco's head and pulling his hair backwards, hard. Draco yelped loudly, wildly trying to get his dad off of him. He was painfully aware of just how easy it would be for his dad to break his neck if he continued pulling him like that. His dad had never thought twice about killing anyone before, and he couldn't see why he would now. Lucius pulled his hair back harder, causing Draco's head to be pushed almost completely against his back. Looking up, he saw the fury in his dad's eyes, and was suddenly more terrified than he had ever been before. He yelped loudly again, this time continuing to scream and shriek as well, his eyes filling with tears due to what he assumed was the fear.

"Lucius?" Came a voice at the door. Lucius released his son and stood up, causing Draco to slam hard into his wooden floor. He continued to lie there, his head, neck, and hair throbbing, blood from his nose pouring down his face. He lay, panting, completely out of breath, trying to turn to look at the door but unable to because of the pain.  
"What are you doing to Draco?" Draco's mother, Narcissa asked.  
"Teaching him a lesson." Lucius snarled. "Just as I suspected, he was listening." Draco opened his mouth to argue but couldn't summon the energy to do so.  
"So that's why you left so suddenly." Narcissa said thoughtfully. Much to Draco's dismay, it didn't sound like she was taking his side. This didn't make sense. All his life Draco had been completely loved by his parents, getting anything that he wanted, and now he'd been almost killed by his father, and it didn't seem like his mum was going to defend him either.  
"I knew it was the sort of thing he'd do. And do you know what his excuse was? He was coming to get breakfast!" Lucius laughed, and even Narcissa chuckled slightly. Draco pulled himself up to a sitting posistion, resting his head against his knees.  
"Come on Lucius. We should speak to the boy." Narcissa said, walking to Draco's side and sitting next to him. She put an arm around his neck, and he instantly fell crying into her side.  
"Mum, he nearly killed me, he wants me dead, he tried to kill me!" He said through his tears.  
"Now, now, Lucius, that wasn't very nice of you." Narcissa said sarcastically.  
"I'm so sorry." He said, in an equally sarcastic voice. "I should make it up with our lovely son, shouldn't I?" As Draco heard his footsteps coming towards him, he instantly attempted to get up and run, but realised there was nowhere to go. "Sit down." Demanded Lucius, and Draco fell back to the floor. "Now, we've got to make sure this never gets out, don't we?" Lucius asked his son. Draco didn't say anything, and glared down at the floor instead. "Answer me when I speak to you." Hissed Lucius. But Draco remained glaring at the floor. Suddenly, Lucius pulled his arm back, and Draco, thinking that his dad was about to punch him, hit him round the face before he got the chance to and jumped up, running to the door.  
"DRACO!" Yelled his dad. "You see, Narcissa? You see? I decided to give him the chance, maybe he was just STUPID and unaware of the time, but you see what happens? I was going to try and comfort you Draco, like you seem to think a dad should, and you see what you do in return?"  
"I...I thought you were going to hit me..." Draco stammered.  
"Well you were wrong!" He shouted back at him. "But now, I'm going to do worse than hit you." He said, getting up to his feet and pulling his wand out of his pocket. Draco yelped and went to pull open the door, but his dad had locked it.  
"Dad...dad...don't..." Draco said, bursting into tears once more. He fell to his feet; there was no escape now. Whatever punishment his dad wanted to give him, he was going to get.  
"Lucius." Narcissa said warningly. "If you kill the boy, the Ministry will know." Lucius hestitated, and Draco glanced hopefully up at his mother, who stared coldly back at him.  
"Fine." He said, putting his wand back down. "But he isn't staying here any more. Go. Leave." He unlocked the door using his wand.  
"What?" Draco whispered.  
"You heard me. Go."  
"You're throwing me out?" Draco whimpered.  
"Yes. GO."  
"Mum?" Draco whimpered again, turning to look at Narcissa. She turned coldly away from him. "Should I take anything?"  
"No. You're going to be all on your own." Lucius snarled, before promptly pointing his wand at him, and magicking him out of the Manor.

Draco looked wildly around him. He didn't know where he was, and it was still too dark to see properly. All he knew was that he shouldn't risk going back to the Manor again; that is, if he even knew where that was. He didn't have anything with him. No food, no money, no change of clothes. And he had no idea where he was. He didn't even have his broomstick or his eagle owl; both of them would have been perfect for finding somewhere to stay.  
He stood up slowly, before aimlessly beginning to walk down the street.


End file.
